


Acolyte

by VictoriaElle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElle/pseuds/VictoriaElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acolyte – meaning: 1. An altar attendant in public worship<br/>2. Any attendant, assistant or follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acolyte - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No beta with this work, so please if you find major issues please let me know! I want to create the best possible work. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and is intended for fun only. All characters belong to their proper owners and no money is to ever be made from this.

**Acolyte - Prologue**

From the earliest recorded history there have always been two classes of humans, those with the gift to power the Gods magic and those who could not. Naturally, those who could power the Gods gifts became the leaders in both politics and the military. But their existed a third class of citizens, not gifted with the power to use the Gods magic, but chosen by those who could. They are the Acolyte’s. They are the servants, companions and lovers of those who bear the Gods gifts.

~ Excerpt from John the Wise’s journal, 867th years after the Gods exodus


	2. Acolyte – Stage 1

Daniel sat in the conference room wondering what was going to happen now. He was back from Abydose and the military had no idea what to do with me. His wife, the reason he had stayed, was dead, killed by the aliens that had come through the gate. Now he watched as General Hamond and Colonel O’Neill discussed his situation. There was no way the military would let him leave the program; he was common, and their fore not to be trusted. Common people were rarely trusted with anything as important as national security, much less planetary security. People who were common and as smart as he was normally only entered government work as a last resort. Which come to think of it, it had been a last resort after that disastrous lecture. No one without the gene lasted long at the high levels of the military. There was a reason too, only those with the gene could use the technology that the Ancients had left behind. Common people who learned too much often met with unexplained accidents. They were too easy to read with Ancient technology.

Daniel continued to stair through the window at the two men. They were deciding his fate, he knew. Both were officers, and therefore gene carries. No one became an officer without it. From the time they were tested, at age sixteen, gene carriers wore a bracelet on their right wrist. About three inches wide, with the middle inch an iridescent blue that glowed and moved when in contact with a gene carrier. The blue was different from person to person depending on the strength of the gene the person carried. It was also almost always covered, only shown to cement their place as gene carriers. What disturbed Daniel the most right now was that the Colonel had his uncovered. And from the shockingly bright white-blue that was emanating from the Colonel’s right wrist, he had one of the strongest genes.

The General looked a little shocked by this, why Daniel could not figure out. Or maybe the General was shocked by what the Colonel was saying? Daniel had no idea and decided to sit and drink his coffee. Hopefully his demise would be swift and painless; he doubted that would be the case.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stage 2

Colonel Jack O’Neill did not like having to do this, but it was Daniel’s only hope. The orders were clear, Dr. Daniel Jackson was common, a liability, and would have to be terminated. Jack had seen it happen many times over the years, it had bothered him but now he knew he had to do something. There was no way he was going to let the government dispose of Daniel like a used napkin. He would be invaluable to the program the President wanted them to set up. He was the one who broke the code of the Stargate, when no one else could. 

“General, Sir we need Dr. Jackson, he will be invaluable to the program. His knowledge about ancient cultures alone should not be loss, simply due to his genetics.” Jack said, hoping to sway the General.

“I know Colonel, but my hands are tied. He’s common and knows far too much about the program. He knew what going through the gate with the first mission meant; he was never going to be allowed back alive. Now that the he’s back on earth, this is our only option.” The General sighed. “There is nothing we can do, baring someone takes him as an Acolyte, Dr. Jackson is a dead man.” The General looked up and noticed a new determination on the Colonel’s face. From the brief interactions he had with the Colonel, this could be a problem. Most men with that look died for what they believed in. 

“Colonel, there is no way you can take him as your Acolyte, only people with a level 5 gene or more can achieve the bond. It will kill you both if you try.”

A smile crossed Jack’s lips, “Sir, as I’m sure you noticed, my file does not mention my gene level.” He said moving to remove the cover on his wrist.

The General nodded, “I assumed it was a personal reason, many do not wish their level to be known, and it can affect promotions.” He said, and started to wonder if maybe Colonel had kept his level off his record for another reason altogether. 

Most low level gene carriers kept the exact number off their official records, as some said it might hinder their promotions. But, this was also thru of those who scored at the top level, afraid of being secreted away to projects that never truly existed and never heard from again. “What level are you son?” the General asked softly as the Colonel finally removed the cover. 

There were six levels, each shown as a brighter colour by the bracelet. Level six was the highest and made the bracelet glow white-blue when worn. Less than a half percent of the gene carrying population tested at this level. What the General saw when the Colonel removed his cover was more the just a glow, it was almost too bright to look at directly. 

“The test was inconclusive Sir, somewhere between an eight and a nine was their best guess.” He said sheepishly, covering it up again. The General shook his head, but it did make the Colonel’s file make a bit more sense. The Government was willing to cut a man with an off the scale gene a lot more slack then they would a lower level gene carrier. 

“You truly mean to take Dr. Jackson as your Acolyte?” he asked, “You would be required to report to Washington for the mandatory training, with your Acolyte. If you both pass their test, he would become your property, Colonel. By law anything he owns becomes yours. HE becomes a possession, to you for the rest of his life. There is no divorce Colonel, and if your gene is as strong as you say, the odds are high that the empathic and telepathic bonds would be very strong.”

O’Neill sighed, “Yea, the odds are that we will be able to talk mentally, if what little I know of my parents bond is anything to go by. But I won’t bond with him he does not agree. It’s just not done on the level that the bond that I will need.” 

The General nodded, “Ask him, just don’t do it on base, take him somewhere and explain it. Most common people don’t understand what a bond on this level means or what it entails.” O’Neill nodded and left the General’s office. 

Dr. Daniel Jackson was staring into a cup of coffee as if it held the answer to all of his problems. Over the few weeks that Jack had known him, he had gone from being a geeky scientist to someone he could trust with his life, someone he cared a great deal about. There was no way he was going to allow the government to take that all away. 

“Come on Dr. Jackson, we are leaving.” He said and left the briefing room. 


	4. Stage 3

Twenty minutes later they were driving down the highway in O’Neill’s truck. Daniel was mostly thinking that he was being driven somewhere to be taken care of. They had left the mountain with no big fanfare, the guards simply nodding and signing them out as procedures demanded. Now he was staring out the window, watching as the trees grew progressively thicker and the houses far more spare. It made sense in Daniel’s head; O’Neill was taking him somewhere private, less witnesses to deal with.

Suddenly, the truck turned off the main road and down a gravel path. Daniel’s heartbeat increased and he started to feel sick. So this was how his life was going to end, dead in the middle of nowhere, taken care of by the military, for knowing far too much. 

Daniel was just starting to think about how exactly O’Neill was going to kill him when the truck stopped. He found that they were parked in front of a log cabin perched on the edge of small late. Moving to unbuckle his seat belt, warm hands covered his shaking ones. He jerked at the contact and huddled near the door. 

“Hey, it’s ok Daniel, why don’t we go inside and talk.” O’Neill said looking up at him, a friendly smile on his face. Nodding Daniel slowly moved to unbuckle his seat belt, his eyes fixed on O’Neill. 

The man was almost lazy in the way he moved, but there was something telling under that laziness, that at a moment’s notice those movements could be deadly. He had seen if first hand on Abydose, the guards had not stood a chance against O’Neill. Daniel pried his eyes away from O’Neill’s back as he left the truck. A feeling of terror starting to settle in his stomach, this was where he was going to die. 

Inside the cabin was rustic, a hand woven rug on the floor, an old couch against one wall, a dented table in front of it. From where he stood at the door, he could see into a small kitchen and a door that lead to the only bedroom. O’Neill was moving through the kitchen, he knew where everything was, so he had been here before at least. That just added to the knot in his stomach. Was this cabin where they dealt with people like him? or something more. Daniel shivered at the thought. 

Their where stories floating around about what happened to people before they were “eliminated” by the military. Stories of bodies found mutilated, missing limbs, rape and torture. Daniel shivers, stopping the thoughts floating through his head. There was no use thinking about it, what was going to happen would happen, and he had no say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that people are reading my story! Please feel free to leave comments. I find that the more feedback I get the more likely I am to continue!


End file.
